freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm Your Girl
I'm Your Girl is a song from 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!. It is performed by Ritla and Blueberry Cake, as she is trying to regain her trust with Team Legendary Super Stars, Team Weird and their allies. Lyrics :Ritla ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under ::When you need your rhythm back I'll be your drummer ::No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors ::Oh, ooh, ooh ::Oh, oh, ooh, ooh :Cake ::If you come undone ::I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on :Ritla ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl :(We see Gawayne dancing to the song, being noticed by Zion "Pikachu18", Sora, Troy Burrows, Cherry Crash and Zerowing) :Gawayne: What? The song's kinda catchy. :Ritla ::I'm a little bit sunshine, a little bit starlight ::Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side ::No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like ::Oh, ooh, ooh ::Oh, oh, ooh, ooh :Cake ::If you come undone ::I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on :Ritla ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl :and Blueberry Cake ::And if the road gets rough I'm gonna be hanging tough ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::You can get lost sometimes ::I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah ::'Cause I'm your girl ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::I'm your girl ::If you come undone ::I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on ::To make the beat go on and on ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl Trivia Category:Songs Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)